parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears meet the Hunchback of Notre Dame part 12
and Clopin pulls contestings on stage and Esmeralda pulls Quasimodo on stage with them and she takes the mask off knowing its fake and Dijon kicks them in the mud Gruffi ah oh i cant watch this she pulls Quasimodos face knowing that it is not a mask Man 1 thats no mask Woman 1 its his face Woman 2 hes hideous Man 2 hes the bell ring from notre dame and Quasimodo is embarrised that everyone is disgusted by his looks and Frollo is stern seeing that Quasimodo is the last person on the stage Clopin ladies and gentlemen dont panic we asked for the ugliest face in paris and here he is Quasimodo the Hunchback of Notre Dame and they crown him the king of fools Tummi well what do you know they love him he is the king of fools im glad we left the belltower to see this Gruffi dont get too comfortble Tummi it might get worse Clopin and the Crowd once a year we throw a party here in town hail to the king once a year we turn paris upside down oh what a king once a year the ugliest will wear a crown girls give a kiss they kiss Quasimodo once a year on topsy turvery day and they sing the rest of the song and the gargoyles cheer but the Gaurds have something in mind Gaurd you think hes the ugliest now watch this he throws a tomato at him Sunni oh no now things are getting worse Gaurd now thats ugly hail to the king they throw more tomatoes at Quasimodo and they lasso him with ropes and tie him down on the platform Grammi thats not nice Frollo should do something about this Quasimodo youre right Grammi master master please help me but Frollo refuses knowing that its what Quasi deserves but Phoebous knows that Quasi is innocent Phoebus: Quasimodo is cruelly humiliated by the crowd "Sir, request permission to stop this cruelty." Frollo: "In a moment, captain. A lesson needs to be learned here." Cubbi: "Frollo's not doing anything about it! Quasimodo is his responsiblity and foster son, He should stop this horrible torment once and for all!" Esmeralda comes forth to help Quasimodo. Esmeralda: "Don't be afraid. I'm sorry, This wasnt suppose to happen." Frollo: "You, Gypsy girl! Get down at once!" Esmeralda: "Yes, Your Honor. Just as soon as I free this poor creature." Frollo: "I for-bid it!" Sunni: "Cubbi, Frollo is a terrible guardian." cuts the ropes tying Quasimodo to the wheel Tummi: "She saved him!" Frollo: "How dare you defy me?!" Esmeralda: "You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help!" Frollo: "Silence!" Esmeralda: "Justice!" crowd gasps in amazement Frollo: "Mark my words, Gypsy, you will pay for this insolence." Esmeralda: "Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool. The only fool I see is you!" tosses King of Fool's crown at Frollo's feet Frollo Captain Phoebous arrest her Phoebous motions the gaurds who sorround her Esmeralda now lets see she counts the gaurds one two three four five six seven eight ten of you and one of me whats a poor girl to do she starts crying and uses her tissue but as she blows her nose she disapears into smoke Zummi how does she do that hmm amazing we got so much in common she loves magic and i love magic i gotta get to know her Frollo witchcraft the gaurds chase her Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs